The Protectors: Clash of Gems
by adventuremaker16
Summary: (Also crossing over with Miraculous with some Gravity Falls elements) Online friends Star, Marco, Steven, Connie, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Chloe learn that two of their online friends have gone missing. Now the world tour to find them begins. Meanwhile, Homeworld has had enough of waiting for the cluster to hatch as they begin to take action on the Earth. Story 1 of 3.
1. Missing? Them? No way

The Protectors: Clash of Gems.

By adventuremaker16

Chapter 1: Missing? Them? No way.

In a small town in California, a mismatched pair of students were walking home from their first day of 9th grade, obviously exhausted from classes. The boy was as ordinary as one could imagine with his brown hair, eyes, and skin, almost more so next to his friend, a pretty blonde who looked like she'd dressed in the dark.

"Thank goodness school's done for the week," said the girl, praising whatever deity Mewmans believed in. "Who knew the 10th grade was going to be awful?"

"It can't be all that bad, Star. I mean, our new homeroom teacher is much nicer than our old one," her friend responded, trying to cheer her up. "But it does mean I'll have to sit next to Jackie," he added, suddenly disappointed.

She turned to him, a new smile lighting up her face for his sake. "Hey, it's not all bad, Marco. At least she's still a friend." He shrugged. "You two are doing better than Tom and me when we broke up at first." She slid her key into the locked door of their quiet two-story house, that somehow has a castle tower sticking off the side. "Well, we're home, and it's over. Why don't you make us something to eat and we can relax?" she suggested.

Marco smiled. "Thanks, Star. I guess I do need some nachos. Plus, we don't have homework until halfway through next week."

While Marco puttered around the kitchen, Star rushed upstairs and to grab her laptop, wanting to see if any of her friends were online. There were a few people lurking in the chat, but two names were noticeably absent. She groaned. "It's been two full weeks since Mabel or her brother was on Discord!" she shouted down to Marco, upset.

A short while later, Marco comes up with a plate of his famous nachos and sees that star is constantly refreshing the page. "Something wrong?" Marco asks as he puts the plate off to the side.

"I don't get it, Marco, Mabel used to talk to me every day but about two weeks ago, she and her brother just vanished," Star said, worried.

"I'm sure they're just a little busy with school," Marco assured his best friend, but Star stands up in her serious mode.

"Don't you get it, Marco? Dipper and Mabel are missing and no one's doing anything about it." She suddenly grows worried. "What if they're dead, captured, tied up, sold as gladiators, or," she gasps as she grabs Marco as she pulls him to her as she whispers "dead."

Marco pulls away from her. "Calm down, Star. You're starting to freak me out. I'm sure they're just fine. Besides, you said 'dead' twice."

"I did?" She said. Suddenly, Star gets a destiny altering idea. "Why don't we assemble our friends to find them," Star said, but Marco interjected.

"I think You're forgetting a few things." He said while counting down the list of people with his fingers. "Starfan is on vacation, who knows where Tom is, Alfonzo and Ferguson are too dorky for us, Brittany's still a bitch, Janna's protesting about fur coats and I don't want to make things awkward between me and Jackie."

Star looked defeated for a few seconds until she gets another idea. "Why don't we just ask the others in our group chat to help us out?" She suggested.

"You want us to risk the lives of seven of our internet friends for two other internet friends?" Marco said, curious as to why she said that.

"Please Marco? My birthday's in two weeks and I really want us all to celebrate it together."

Marco starts chuckling. "Well, alright. Let's see what they say." They go over to the laptop and proceeds to start a Discord call to seven other people in there group. Naturally, Dipper and Mabel did not pick up, but one by one, the rest of their friends did.

"Star, this better be important. It's midnight here in Paris and I'm losing my beauty sleep." Replied the first of the friends in a bossy female voice.

"Settle down, Chloe. They're only nine hours behind us," said another one, this time a smooth male voice.

"Easy for you to say, Adrien, but I'm the only one here who sleeps in a face mask just to look this fabulous."

"I don't think you're the only one, Chloe," Adrien says, a little embarrassed about doing the same thing.

"Ok, settle down, you fabulous dorks," Star said as a fourth person joins them. "Sorry i'm late. Training took a little harder than expected," said the new voice, another girl that sounds like she knows a lot of stuff. "Let me guess: Adrien and Chloe were arguing over who's the better anime protagonist between a ninja and a pirate."

Star groans as she says "Connie, please for the love of corn don't bring up that debate." The two blond dorks huff in anger in response.

"You're just jealous that he can kick that stretchy pirate's ass." Chloe said, angry now.

"Seriously, have you not seen his gear forth mode or the way he took down Doffy?" Adiren interjected as Star groans loudly.

"You two realize that Mabel fell asleep one time listening to this, right?" Star said, not wanting to get caught up in their weeaboo talk again.

"No offence, but you two sound like a couple of weeaboos right now." Marco added to the conversation.

Soon, after Chloe and Adrien calmed down and the others joined the chat, although some of them were tired, they began having actual friend-to-friend conversations.

"Hey guys," said one of them in a cheery voice.

"Thanks for calling us, Star. I could use a break from my blog for a few hours," said another one in a sleep deprived voice.

"My pleasure, Alya," said Star. "Now, I have a very important question to ask you all."

"What is it?" said the kind male voice.

"I'm glad you asked, Steven. Have you seen or heard from Dipper and Mabel recently?" Star asked, shocking everyone.

"You mean... you don't know either?" said the kind female voice.

"No Marinette" Star said, worried. "Not even I know what happened to them."

"Star wants to know if you guys want to go looking for them soon," Marco suggested.

"No offence, Marco, but we all live on different ends of the earth. There's no way we can just suddenly 'teleport' to your location," Chloe huffed, not believing in what he's about to do. Marco takes out a weird looking pair of scissors and looks at it for a little bit, sighing.

"Actually..." he began, "there is a way to bring us all over here all at once." Suddenly, Connie, Steven, and Chloe started talking all at once. "Really?"

"Awesome." "I'm going to call bullshit on that, Marco," Chloe challenged. Marco smiles as he gets an idea.

"Where exactly are you, right this second?" Marco asked, wanting to prove his friend wrong. Chloe, knowing it's a challenge, decides to play along. "Top Floor of the Grand Paris Hotel, third door to the right." Marco then uses the scissors to open a portal to Chloe's room.

She turns around and sees the portal. "WHAT THE-" She almost shouted as Marco sticks half of his body through the portal. "Hey," he said, waving, accidentally letting his friends know he was in Paris.

"Marco," spoke Connie, surprised at the facts, "how did you get from California to Paris in seconds?"

"You mean my dimensional scissors?" responded Marco. "I earned these from a blacksmith from another dimension named Hechapoo, and it was not easy at all."

Chloe is completely shocked as a small bee little being came out of the next room. "Chloe." It spoke in a demanding tone. "I'm out of gamer fuel. Mind running down and getting me some?" said the bee as it sees Marco. "Hey, kid, ya got any soda?" it spoke to him. Marco steps back, closes the portal and screams so all of his friends can hear him over the group chat.

"WHAT WAS WITH THE TALKING BEE?!" he screamed.

Chloe groans,"Pollen, why did you show up just now?" Pollen shrugs, "What? Can't a Kwami get food for the live streams?"

Marco was semi freaking out about seeing a huge bee in Chloe's room when Steven decides to ask the question Marco wants to know the answer to. "What's a kwami?" he asked, curious to know.

Alya jumped in at this moment and starts explaining herself on behalf of the French kids. "Glad you asked, Steven. Kwami's are a mythical race of sprite like creatures that usually resemble animals and when bonded to special jewellery called a 'Miraculous', they grant the user a new form with powers. Chloe possesses the Bee miraculous, which grants her the ability to transform into her alter ego; Queen Bee." During the explanation, Chloe and the other miraculous users beg Alya to shut up before she blows their covers.

"Alya, I think that's enough," begged Marinette.

"Seriously, Alya, shut up," Chloe demanded.

"Hold on, guys, I haven't even gotten to the best part," Alya said, wanting to shut them up. "So, where was I? Oh yeah, the others. Marinette's Ladybug, Adrien is Chat Noir, I'm Rena Rouge, and Nino's Carapace."

"YOU FIVE ARE TEAM MIRACULOUS?!" Star shouted loudly, making everyone else covering their ears.

"Alya, why the hell did you tell them about us?" Chloe demanded. Alya was about to say something, but another voice came on her end.

"Because Alya believes these four burger-eating, cage fighting watching Americans can be trusted," spoke in a cute, but rude tone of voice.

"Don't mind Trixx, guys. Trixx is my kwami partner, but she can be very rude."

"Guys," said Steven, "I too have a secret to share. Connie knows about this, but I think I want to tell you guys about this as well."

"You too, Steven?" asked Chloe. Steven nods and says what he needs to say. "I'm half alien, my mom was an intergalactic terrorist and basically killed a god. Also, I am sort of my own mom. Now that I think about it, I don't think mom shattered Pink Diamond."

Marco, a little annoyed with the info dump he's been receiving, gets an idea. "Why don't we all just meet up somewhere and just chat face to face?"

Everyone agrees with him and agree to head to Marco's place. So, one by one, he opened the portals to lead them all to Star's room. The French kids were still in their night outfits because they weren't given a chance to get changed, with five animal themed sprites floating beside them. Even Chloe and Adrien didn't get time to wipe off their facial masks. On the other hand, Steven and Connie appeared to be normal in appearance, even though Steven looked a little young for his age and Connie was equipped with a pink broadsword on her back, somehow.

"So, we're here. Now what?" said Chloe, breaking the ice.

"Why don't we formally introduce ourselves?" Connie suggested.

"I'll go first," suggested Steven as he went first. "My name's Steven Quartz Universe. I just turned 15 last month and I'm half gem." He then lifts his shirt up to reveal his perfectly cut Rose Quartz gem where his navel should be and summons his shield. Everyone, minus Connie, was in awe at this.

"Your half mineral?" Chloe asked, curious. "What kind of mineral you?"

"My mom was Rose Quartz, same name as my gem," Steven said while showing a picture of his mother off his phone.

"I should go next. After all, I am the daughter of the mayor of Paris; Chloe Bourgeois, the current Queen Bee," she proclaimed with pride as she hears a bunch of groans.

"Chloe, we've been over this; no one cares that you're the mayor's daughter," said Pollen. "All that matters is me kicking some guy's ass in a game that you dragged me away from."

"I think I should go next," said Alya. "Alya Cesarie, founder of the Ladyblog; the number one fan blog about Ladybug and Team Miraculous, better known as the foxy hero Rena Rouge. You already know Trixx the little shit lord." Trixx just grunts in response.

"Nino Laffie, Alya's boyfriend and the current Carapace. This here is my kwami partner: Wayzz." He gestures to his partner, who bows at them.

"It's an honor to meet you all, brave Americans," Wayzz said, being respectful to everyone. "Also, I have to warn you now; Plagg, Trixx and Pollen are a little...difficult to work with. Tikki, on the other hand, would love to meet you all."

"I am not, you bookworm," said the floating cat kwami near Adrien's shoulder. "But seriously, cheese, Camembert, now," he demanded.

"Unfortunately, I have to deal with his shit day in and day out. His greed and gluttony is going to ruin my skin for my father's company," said Adrien. "Anyway, I'm Adrien Agreste, Paris's most fabulous model and the current Chat Noir."

"And one hell of a weaboo," added Plagg. "I don't know who's worse with that Japanese shit; You, or miss queeny sharing that facial cream."

They hear a giggle from Marinette. "They are fans, after all. And this is coming from his girlfriend, who has to deal with his emotions whenever a show ends or gets put on hiatus." She sees the others laughing. "Marinette Dupan-Cheng, inspiring designer from Paris, and this is my kwami, Tikki" she says while pointing to her partner.

"Nice to meet you all," Tikki said, shocked as to how the Americans aren't freaking out over their existence. "But you four don't seem to be surprised by our existence."

"Why is this?" asked Wayzz, equally as confused.

"Well, Steven already explained he's a human-alien hybrid and I've seen what he does when he's not at school," Connie added on. "In fact, one of Steven's guardians trained me in swordsmanship." She draws her pink broadsword to show everyone. Needless to say, they were in awe at it's size.

"I take fencing lessons in France and I only know how to use rapiers for fencing," Adrien said, not wanting to take his eyes off of the majestic pink blade. "This... this is basically a buster sword."

She sheaths it on her back, not wanting her friends to get hurt. "Thanks. Oh, before I forget, I need to tell you my name. I'm Connie Maheswaren. I may be thirteen years old but i'm ready to fight some monsters with Steven."

"If you're ready to fight monsters, you and Steven may need to join us sometime." Marco said to Connie, making her feel welcome. "Marco Diaz, only child of my family and the only one with the dimensional scissors. It's the thing that brought you all here."

Star chimed in at last. "Last, but not least, it's me: Princess Star Butterfly from Mewni. You know, just a simple magical princess from another dimension."

Chloe started laughing at her statement. "A magical princess from another dimension? Sure, and i'm a fairy with a staff that doubles for a ring." She said sarcastically.

Star got her wand out and said "First of all, fairies are a lot more common then you think. Second of all, I think my cousin has something like that, and third..." She finished her sentience as she yelled "HONEY OOZING CONTAINER APPEARANCE" and made a large bowl of honey appear on a desk with her wand. Needless to say, that shut Chloe up. Pollen, with her bee scenes, floated towards the honey in a trance like state, only wanting the honey at the moment. "Now do you believe me, Chloe?" Star said.

Chloe sat down on one of Star's couches in her tower room in shock, not wanting to believe that magic is more active than she first thought. "At this point, i'll even believe that aliens exist."

"I think you broke her, Star," said Adrien. He goes over and tries to make her feel better while they watch Pollen stick her head in the jar of honey and starts eating it.

"And people say i'm the glutton," Plagg said, watching the 9 humanoid figures hanging out and getting antiquated with each other. As they talk, they all have this feeling within their guts, saying that this group was destined for greatness, and it'll be even greater when Dipper and Mabel were back home and with their friends.

"I have a strange feeling that this is the start of something big, you guys," Star said, feeling something weird inside her soul. They all stare at her, confused at what she just said. "I think...I think we were destined to find the twins as a group. What do you say, shall we travel the Earth, making people happy and bringing Dipper and Mabel back home with their parents?"

The others look at each other with confused and worried looks, but one by one, they all join her quest.

"I'm in."

"Count me in."

"This better count as my good deed for the day."

"A chance to sight see for my blog without paying any cash? Dibs."

"I wonder how this will look on my phone bill? But who cares, the twins are more important."

"My mom wouldn't leave anyone behind, and neither will I."

"I'll join as Steven's knight and as his best friend."

"We're with you, Star."

Star smiles brightly, as she never had this many friends supporting her at once. She stands up on the table and asks the important question. "OK," She began "Where do we start looking first?"


	2. The Search Is On

The Protectors: Clash of Gems.

By adventuremaker16

Chapter 2: The Search is on.

"What do you mean 'where do we start looking first'?" Chloe began with her rant. "If it were up to me, we should be starting with their home town."

Star got down from the table and thought about it for a bit, putting her wand down on the table next to the empty plate in which the nachos used to be. On the plate was a stuffed cat like kwami, relaxing over the beauty his mouth just witnessed. Adrien mentally face palms at his kwami's voracious behavior, not wanting to ruin his face mask.

Worried, Star thinks of an answer to her problem, but cant find one. "I...," she began, nervous "I don't know, to be honest, but we can't give up before the search even begins."

Suddenly, like a jolt of energy, Alya stands up with her phone in her hand. "But maybe I have something," She began with her investigator side showing. "Before the summer began and way before I met Trixx, Mabel and I added each other on Facebook so I can keep up with her throughout the summer."

Star's shocked by the fact. "Your friends with her on Facebook? That breaks the no-personal rule we have going on."

Adrien speaks up with "But It's a good thing she did or else we wouldn't have a lead on them." He turns to Alya and asks her to continue with her work.

"Thanks, Adrien," said Alya, as she gets to work on her phone. She then pulls up the results on her app. "Huh, check this out" she says, gesturing everyone to come over to see what she got. "The last post I got from Mabel was on her and Dipper's birthday on August 31st. It's a photo with her, Dipper and a few other people around her and the post says 'Happy 13th birthday to the mystery twins: Mason Alexander Pines and Mabel Dana Pines. Hashtag officiallyteenagersnow, hashtag summerofmysteries, hashtag endofsummerparty, hashtag wendip forever'."

Chloe gives of a little chuckle. "His real name is Mason? I'll be honest, I thought it was something a lot more dorkier," she says, surprised.

Alya then pulls up more information. "You can talk about his real name later. Right now, lets just be glad we got a lead," she says, still looking at her phone. "It says here that the post was posted in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

Star smiles and says "Then that's where were going first. Marco, shall we?" Marco nods bur gets stopped by Marinette.

"I dont think we can go out like this," she says, gesturing to her and the other Parisian night clothes she, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Chloe are wearing.

"How about I just send you back home and you can get ready there?" Marco suggested, which got the heroes agreeing with him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the parasian came back in their normal outfits and bags they need with them, including ID's, cash, extra clothes, manga for Adrien (and secretly Chloe as well) and even some chargers for their devices. Steven and Connie also went back to grab some of their stuff in Beach City, mostly the same stuff as the heroes, but with the added bonus of Steven's ukulele and Connie's medical kit inside her bag and her sword on her back. While their friends were out getting their stuff, Star and Marco wasted no time getting their own stuff ready.

Soon, they gathered outside of the Diaz household with their stuff in tow, ready to begin the search. "Are you all ready? Once we start the search, we can't stop until we find them and bring them home. If anyone wants to back out now, we'll let you do so." They all thought about it for a second and stepped forward, ready to begin the search. Star smiles brightly and nods to Marco.

Marco opens up the portal and says "Next stop; Gravity Falls, Oregon." They all stepped forward and lands in an alleyway in a small suburban town filled with ma and pa shops and one fast food place.

Alya was the first to speak up from the transfer. "This place seems quite nice." She then pulls her phone out and takes pictures.

Chloe, on the other hand, was disgusted on how 'woodsy' this place is. "This is where they stayed for the summer?" she asked, a little disgusted.

"Something wrong, Chloe," asked Steven, curious on what she meant by it.

"This place is like a forest. I can understand the park in Paris, but this is a little over the top," she says, a little worried. "When I find them, I'm going to give them one hell of a spa day, just to scrub the absurd amount of nature out of them."

Marco was about to say something, but then he sees a group of teenagers walking to them. He goes up to them and says "Excuse me, but can I ask you guys a question?"

The goth of the group shrugs and says "Sure. We got nothing else to do anyway."

Marco gets his phone out and opens up a photo with his squad and the twins on it outside a movie theater. "We're looking for a couple of our friends. The guy is seen with a vest and cant even form a full sentence around Chloe here while the girl is basically a ray of sunshine bundled up in a sweater. They've been missing for about a week now. Have you seen them?" He shows them the photo of the twins on their birthday and the other teen group gasps.

"Your looking for Dipper and Mabel Pines?" said the girl with magenta hair, looking away from her phone, which was a rare sight for her friends.

Star steps up to them. "Allow me to explain," she began, ready to tell her side of the story before the locals call them stalkers "We're their friends from the internet on a special discord group for a fandom about a few shows and games and we noticed the twins went missing about two weeks ago."

"The weirdmageddon, of course," said the one with the piercings. The group were confused by the term he used.

"Whats the... 'weirdmageddon'," Asked Adrien. As one of the teens were about to answer, the one in the yellow shirt covered his mouth.

"I-it's nothing, really. We have to get going, anyway, but if you want to talk about the twins, head down to the Mystery Shack and ask for a man named 'Mr. Mystery'. He knows more about the twins then we do. Good luck with your search," he said quickly as he tries to keep the weirdmageddon a secret from outsiders because of the law the mayor established. The yellow shirt teen then pulls his squad away so quickly.

"That was really weird, guys," said Star, confused as to why they all left at that moment. The others shrug at the thought as well.

"But they said something about the 'Mystery Shack', so that's where were going," Alya insisted. She then typed in the name of the place on her phone for directions. "And I know where were going to go. Nino, check to see if there's a bus route to the mystery shack. Marco, do we have enough money to make it there if possible?"

"Hey wait a second," Interjected Star, "I thought I was the leader of this squad." She was upset that someone upstaged her leading prowess.

"But do you know earth technology, Star, or how social media works?" Star was about to say something else, but then she stopped and reconsidered her answer. "That's what I thought. You can still lead us, but give us a chance to shine," asked of Alya to her friend.

Stat nods at that and they start walking to the bus stop. Along the way, they see a bunch of oddities: a bunch of scruffy looking men guarding what appears to be a child with a white Pompadour and looks to be a few years younger then the group, a rich couple that looks down on the homeless and calls them 'useless pieces of garbage', and pair of dorky girls being made fun of by a pair of pretty, snobby girls.

"I don't like the looks of this town, guys. There's too much negativity here," Steven said, obviously worries by the sights he's seeing.

"Plus I'm sensing a lot of weird vibes from this town, too," Star added on. They keep walking to he woods as they reach a sign that says 'Weirdness awaits. 500 feet right'.

"I'm guessing were on the right path," Chloe said, stating the obvious.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, they get to a strange shack with lots of triangle flags, oddities around the shack; including a golf cart with a question mark symbol on it and a huge sign on top of the shack that says 'Mystery Shack' but the 'S' is on the roof instead of on the sign.

"Well, guys, here we are; the Mystery Shack," Star declared. They walked up to the door to the gift shop and entered the place. The girl at the counter wearing a green tee shirt with a question mark on it looked at them.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack. I'm Melody. Could I interest you all in a tour of the shack? Were about to start another tour in 10 minutes," the girl at the counter said nicely.

Star walks up to the counter and pulls out the picture from her purse and says "We're looking for Mister Mystery. He should have some idea on where we can find our friends."

Melody was in shock from seeing the photo with her boyfriend's wingmen from their first date and simply said "Oh, your their friends from back home, but I don't know a lot about them. I do know someone who does know them." She then calls for her boyfriend to come over and luckily for them, it was the person they've been looking for; Mister Mystery. Sporting a dapper tuxedo with a red string bow tie, a cane with an 8-ball on it, a fez with a strange fish symbol on it and an eye patch over one of his eyes, this 21 year old Hispanic man is as happy as they come while doing the one thing he loves; making others happy.

"Hey, dudes," He said to the group as Melody wants to speak to him.

"Soos, these are the twin's friends from back home," She told him as Marco wanted to clarify something.

"Not quite, sir," Marco truthfully told him.

"We're their friends from the internet. Me and Marco are from Echo Creek in California, Steven and Connie here are from Beach City, California and these 5 idiots here are from Paris, France," Star told the two of them as Melody was confused.

"How are you all from different corners of the globe and all here together now?" Melody asked them.

Adrien spoke up next and said "It's a long sto-"

As he was speaking, a gnome with a brown beard barged through the door the best he could with his stubby arms and the help of 4 other gnomes, 3 of which have white beards and the last one looking off and has a grey beard. They were all scared for their lives as the brown haired one was muttering something. "Ma-ma-mano..." he stuttered, trying to warn their mutual friend about the dangers that was coming.

"Is something wrong, Jeff," Soos asked it nicely as star looked at Jeff, the borwn haired gnome and then to Soos.

"How do you know a gnome," Star asked, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"Wait guys," Alya said, "Lets listen to what he has to say first." The others nod as they all listen closly to the gnome before he blurted as loud as he can "MANOTAUR RAMPAGE!"


	3. Birth of the Protectors

The Protectors: Clash of Gems.

By adventuremaker16

Chapter 3: Birth of the Protectors.

* * *

Author's note: To the anonymous review who said Wendy X Dipper (Wendip) shouldn't happen because of their age, I got some words for you: My parents were 3 years apart and they never let their age difference slow them down. Also, Candy won't be in this fanfiction much and Pacifica... well, find out more about her in the fanfiction that takes place around this time as the Protectors. It's called Gravity Winx and its really good. It tells what happened to the twins and their journey to become something bigger then themselves.

One more thing: the OC at the end proudly belongs to the comic "Life on Homeworld" and I have permission to use her for this chapter.

* * *

Soos was in shock on what Jeff just said while the squad and Melody were more confused then shocked at the Gnome's appearance in general. "Are you sure, little dude," Soos asked Jeff to make sure what he said was true.

"I'm pretty positive, Soos... and we gnomes may or may not have provoked them in the first place," Jeff truthfully told the group.

"Oh boy..." Alya said while face palming.

"What the hell did you do," Chloe demanded, wanting to know what happened between the Gnomes and the Manotaurs as she picked up the gnome by his shirt and shook him.

"Ok, ok, I'll spill," Jeff began. "You got a really good grip for a lady who probably never threw a punch."

"Yea, well...she may break it if you don't spill the beans," Marco said, semi-threatening the poor creature.

"It all began around 50 years ago when the gnomes were fighting the Manotaurs in an epic, but secret battle. It all came to and 15 years later when we decided to use a different method in fighting those brutes. Every year, we have an epic game of Foosball to settle our differences and every year, they win... except this year," Jeff explained the backstory to everyone.

"And let me guess; Manotaurs are sore losers," Star guessed.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Jeff said, shocked at her answer.

"I really think we should stop them," Nino suggested.

"But how, dude," Soos asked. "Manotaurs are super strong and super manly. There's no way you could stop them."

Star smiled and then the rest of the squad followed, finishing with Star saying "Not alone, he's not."

* * *

In town, things were looking bad, but not as bad as it was during the summer. Cars were flipped over, fire hydrants were broken, water was sprouted everywhere from said hydrants, people were running and screaming from the hulking Manotaurs destroying everything in their path. One of these brutes come up to the rich couple and they were cowering in fear at the sight and brute strength of the beast.

"N-now calm down, g-good sir. We'll give you whatever you want. How about our car," said the rich man, as he tries to protect his Botox faced wife. The Manotaur slams his spear down near them, sticking to the pavement. He then roars in their faces, covering them in spit and a little bit of mucus and jerky. "OK, what about our daughter? She's a fresh young girl, right for a big man like yourself."

"Testosteraur HATES GIRLS!" The manotaur roared as he prepares to strike them down when his arm gets tangled up in a red and black spotted yo yo. The three of them sees a teenage girl in a red bodysuit with black spots on it. Her mask also has the same style on it. She then pulls on her yo-yo and drags Testosteraur away from the couple as he feels an intense pain in his gut from what appears to be a giant sparkling rainbow fist striking his abdomen. He then falls to his knees as he sees the strange superhero and Star going up to the couple, worried about their safety and pissed on what they said about selling their daughter.

"Oh thank goodness, a couple of freaks saving us from other freaks," said the Botox lady. She and her husband then sees that they are not happy at them.

"What did you say about selling your daughter for your safety? Are you two just that selfish," the superhero said.

"Oh please, our daughter was cast out for being nice to others. She's dead to us. When we find her, we were going to sell her off to the highest bidder to restore the glory of the Northwest family," the man said. Needless to say, Star was beyond angry at them. She waves her wand and sticks their feet to the ground with syrup and pulls her phone out with the audio record.

"Oh no, after were done with these Manotaurs, you two are going to answer for what you've done to your daughter," Star said, still angry at the Northwest couple.

"Come on, we need to regroup with the others," the superhero told Star.

Star nods at her statement. "Sure thing, Ladybug." Star then looks at the Northwest parents and simply said "Stick around, you two." Soon, the two of them head off to regroup with Connie and Marco, who are holding off two others with their blades; Connie with her sword and Marco with his scissors and he's doing surprisingly well using a pair of scissors to defend attacks from the Manotaur's clubs and spears.

"You know," Marco started, "Out of the current group, I think were the only normal ones."

Connie takes a swing at the club and looks back at Marco. "What do you mean?" She then defends herself from another attack.

"It's just that...My girlfriend's a magical alien princess from another dimension, your boyfriend's half mineral and the french squad all has magical sprites that grand them super suits," Marco rambled on. "Meanwhile your just a knight and I'm a red belt in karate and have a magical pair of portal making scissors." He then stops a spear attack by flip kicking the spear out of the Manotaur's hand. He then grabs it in mid air and uses it to push the brute back. "I just wonder what the others will think when they find out we don't have any real special abilities."

Connie pushes back on the club with her sword and says "Don't worry, Marco. Their our friends and dates." She slashes the club in half as the Manotaur looks at her and runs back a few hundred feet, preparing to charge at her. "They'll still accept us for not having any real powers...but..." as she says that, the Manotaur starts to charge at Connie. Connie nudges at Marco and sees what she's trying to plan and opens a portal up for her. She runs in it and appears overhead of the Manotaur and swings at it's back with the flat side of her sword, knocking him down to the ground.

"Ouch..." it weakly said, trying to get used to the pain.

"I guess your right, Connie. After all, we normal people have to stick together," Marco assured her as they share a fistbump as they forgot about the other manotaur Marco was fighting.

Suddenly, another teenager lands on the other Manotaur's head, knocking him out. She was wearing an orange and white spandex outfit with black gloves and boots. She also had a makeshift orange and white tail on her back. On the bottom of her feet were fox paw pad designs. She also has an orange flute in her hand, sporting an orange and white mask and fake fox like ears on her red and white hair. "Forgetting someone, guys?"

Connie smiles and says to the newcomer. "Thanks for the save, Alya."

Alya sticks a finger to her lips and says "It's Rena Rouge, remember. Identities and all that junk, you know?"

Connie covers her mouth and apologizes for her mistake. "Sorry..." she whispered to her foxy friend.

Soon, one by one, the rest of the squad showed up. First Steven floated down with a clear pink rose pattern shield hovering over his left arm, then Star and Ladybug, and then a teenager in a black leather body suit with a bell around his neck. He also has cat paw based boots, claw like gloves, a silver staff in his hand, a belt that hangs off of the back of him to resemble a cat's tail, a black mask that makes his eyes look like cat eyes and fake black cat ears on top of his golden hair.

"You guys got it under control here," the leathery newcomer said, worried about the condition at the situation.

"Were glad you can make it, Chat Noir," Steven said while keeping his secret identity a secret to those who don't know it.

"But do you have to wear that outfit," Marco said, a little weirded out.

"What do you mean?" Chat asked.

"It's just that other people may get the wrong idea from your outfit," Marco answered.

"How so?" Chat asked.

"It's a little to...how should I say it..." Marco said, trying to put the words together.

"Kinky," Connie finished, deadpanning the answer.

"Is that so," Chat said as he pulled off a fabulous pose, "Then bring on the haters."

Just as he finished that as the rest of the squad arrives. One of them arrived on a trompo and the other was shield surfing. The one that was riding on the trompo was wearing a yellow body suit with black on her upper rib cage with two black v shaped stripes below it. each of her legs also has v shaped black stripes on it and below it, are long black boots with yellow on its toe and heel sections. She also has black arms with yellow shoulders and fingers with a black neck, blond hair with a bee shaped comb on the aide and a ponytail with two black attenuate sticking out of the mid section between ponytail and head.

The shield rider is wearing a green bodysuit with a light green hexagonal pattern on his chest, sporting black hexagons on his shoulders, elbows, hips and knees. His green boots have an indent between his big toe and his other toes. He also spots a hood on his head with a silver tip on it with a red spot on each side of the hood. He's also wearing black goggles with yellow lenses and a black collar under the hood, with the addition of a black bracelet with a jade turtle on it on his right wrist.

"Are you serious right now," asked the green newcomer.

"Of course, Carapace. Besides, two people so far said my ass looks good in leather," Chat bragged. "The first being my lady over here," he said while pointing to a face palming Ladybug.

"Why did I say that?" Ladybug admitted.

"And the second person, surprisingly enough, was Mason," Chat said, smiling. "He tried to take it back, but nope, it was too late. He even told me he was Bi, having a little crush on me and some badass woodcutter named Wendy. Is there a word like that here?"

"Lumberjack?" Connie deadpanned, joining Ladybug on the sight of the idiotic cat based superhero.

"That's the word."

They see the countless other Manotaurs rampaging through the city. "There's too many of them," Carapace stated.

"No shit, but how do we take them all down at once," the bee based hero said.

"We got to think of something, Queen Bee, or else the whole town is doomed," Steven said, scared for the citizens of Gravity Falls.

The group starts to talk about it for a bit as Ladybug gets an idea from a conversation that happened about 45 minutes ago. "I think i have an idea," She announced. "Remember what Trixx called Steven, Connie and Marco about an hour ago? She called them 'Burger eating, kickboxing watching Americans', so that got me thinking...what do men of America watch more then anything?"

They all think about it for a second as Marco catches on and says "Anything with physical violence and contact!"

"Exactly! Now, all we need is a form of entertainment. Rena?" Ladybug suggested.

Rena nods and shouts "MIRAGE!" as she plays her flute, creating a wrestling ring in the middle of the town square with her illusion powers. She even creates two people fighting in the ring. "I think I got it right...right?"

"Eh, close enough," Marco said admittedly.

"Now its my turn. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouts, activating her powers to summon a megaphone. "Exactly what I needed." She then turns it on and shouts "ARE YOU MANOTAURS READY FOR A WRESTLING MATCH!" into it. Soon, one by one, the Manotaurs gather around the illusion as the heroes hide behind some rubble as the Manotaurs and cheer on who they want to win as the illusion disappears, shocking and confusing the tribe of hulking beasts.

Star and the rest of her squad comes out of their hiding places and Star shouts "SURPRISE, FUCK FACES!" She then starts to pull off a bunch of poses, almost like she's dancing, confusing her friends minus Marco and the Manotaur tribe. She finishes her session, raises her wand and shouts "WARNICORN STAMPEDE!" She then summons a whole herd of pissed off unicorns that have seen the bloodshed of war, stampeding towards the tribe of warriors, driving them away back into the mountains. As soon as they scare off the Manotaurs, Ladybug throws her megaphone into the air and shouts "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" and the entire town was repaired from a wave of magical ladybugs.

As soon as they're gone, the citizens come out of their hiding places and start cheering for the heroes that saved their town.

"Way to go!"

"You guys rock!"

"Marry me, Chat Noir!"

The group waves at their fans as Ladybug tells the local cops about the Northwest couple about what they've said about their daughter. One of the cops then said "Preston and Priscilla Northwest, you are hereby under arrest for the crime of abandoning your daughter and attempting to sell her to save your own hides," as they handcuff the rich couple and drive them away. Soon, a weak looking man in a ripped tuxedo, dirty blonde mustash and a truckers cap on walks up to the squad.

"Thank you, brave heroes, for saving our town from those brutish creatures. You got them good and we'll never forget your bravery," He says to them, parsing their heroics.

Everyone keeps clapping as a woman walks up to the group with a microphone in hand and a cameraman behind her recording the aftermath events of the attack. "Do you heroes have a few minutes? Shandra Jimenze, Gravity Falls' number one reporter, how do you nine feel about stopping an attack that would have destroyed our town?"

Carapace speaks up first and says "Honestly, we were just doing our job and protecting these people."

Star then chimes in and says "And this is why our team is known as the Protectors."

The other heroes look at her like shes crazy as Ladybug and Rena Rouge's miraculouses start beeping. "Looks like that's it for us. We have to get going now," Rena said, scared about revealing his identity. Marco nods at that opening a portal with his scissors back to Star's room and they quickly go back.

"Well, there you have it, everyone, the Protectors are here to stay, with powers from Paris and armed from America, bad guys look out because we'll always be protected."

* * *

Back at Star's room in Echo Creek, the heroes detransformed back into their normal forms and were watching the news on Star's mirror phone on the wall.

"What kind of name is the Protectors," Chloe demanded to know.

"It was either something stupid or something Disney already owns," Star admitted, "We can't Avenge, shield, guard, runaway, we can't be fantastic, we cant defend, we cant be extreme, and Ladybug especially can't be their friendly neighborhood string slinger. But our team can protect, and protect we shall." Star then stands on her table and keeps speaking on why she picked the name.

"Before today, we We're a squad, but today, we protected a town from a take over from a tribe of beast like warriors, even if i have some notes on Adrien's hero outfit. So that is why I picked the name Protectors, because for those we can't protect, well protect ten more in their place."

The others, including the five kwami partners, agree with her statement.

"Plus it gives us an excuse to look for Dipper and Mabel and to travel around the world..." Star said while looking out the window. "Wherever they are...We'll find them and bring them home."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room in a fancy building in Paris, sounds of flapping wings are heard from inside the room. A thud was heard and the butterflies scattered across the room. "So, Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with the other miraculous users now have a way to travel across the world easily. Whats worse is that they've teamed up with a few non-miraculous users too," a mysterious older figure said while wielding a cane, sporting a purple and black tuxedo with a mysterious butterfly broach on his chest and wearing a silver, metallic ski mask like cover on his head. "My Akuma's may not be able to reach that far due too my... limited powers, but rest assured, I will find a way to take the miraculous and make my dreams come true." The man then starts laughing evilly into the moonlight. "Even if I have to wait for them to come to Paris, they will know that I, Papillion, will have my way." He then laughs as his strange butterfly shaped window closes up, shrouding the room in darkness.

* * *

Somewhere in space, a mysterious advanced civilization was watching earth from a far. Inside a fancy throne room, sat three Giants and on two of these giants, sat little humanoids with pointy hair, noses and mysterious stones on their chests. Suddenly, a red, respected humanoid figure walks in. She has twin dark red pigtails on the sides of her head, clear red triangle shades on her face, with a red short dress on that shows her legs. Her dress also has poofy shoulders that go down halfway down her arm. Her exposed navel on her dress is covered by a red gem and shes wearing what appears to be blood red clogs on her feet. She then crosses her arms and makes a diamond insignia with them.

"My Diamonds," she said, respecting the titans, "It appears we have a problem on earth. A few humans have harnessed the powers of the miraculouses and are using them to team up with a sword user, a dagger user, what appears to be a magic user and Rose Quartz, still in that small human shaped form. If they find a way to get into space and reach one of our outposts, this could cause trouble for homeworld."

"So some of the Human have found miraculouses and using them to fight alongside Rose, alongside others," the blue giant said, surprised by the new news. "You've done well, Red Rhodolite. You are dismissed." Red nods and leaves the room the same way she came in. "Hoe do you fare on this situation, my pearl," she asked her little partner.

"It's quite a predicament, my diamond," said the smaller blue humanoid next to her master.

"No matter," said the yellow giant, putting her hands together, "Once the cluster emerges, we won't have to fear Rose and her new allies."

Suddenly, the white giant slams her fist down on her armrest and stands up, scaring the other 4 in the room. "And if these organics found a way to stop our prize Geo-weapon, we'll head to that mud ball and tear it apart ourselves!" The white giant then smiles and laughs menacingly. "For this is the will of Great Diamond Authority, the true rulers of the universe. Once Earth is gone, we'll move on to the planets of the Magix Alliance. Our kind will become all powerful and the universe will be ours!" The white figure sits down again and speaks again in a creepier voice, "And soon, Starlight will come back to us and we'll all be together again."


	4. Last Dip of the Season

The Protectors: Clash of Gems.

By adventuremaker16

Chapter 4: Last dip of the season.

* * *

It was a nice Saturday afternoon at the Diaz household, but it felt a little to hot for the second weekend since school started. Star was in her one piece swimwear and was covering ice cubes on herself on the couch, but even that didn't help out. Marco was nearby, standing in front of the air conditioner in his swim trunks. Star grunts as another ice cube melts fast on her overheated body.

"It's so hot, Marco," Star said, tired and overheated from the weather. "Why is it so hot here? I thought summer vacation was over."

Marco was trying to get as much cold air on his body as possible as he answered Star's question. "Mewni never had anything like this, so its probably new for you," he began. "You see, Earth's atmosphere is comprised up of artificial chemicals and the factories-"

Star groaned at that and flipped over on the couch, laying on her back. She then asked while muffling into the couch "In English please?"

Marco sighed and said "Factory smoke ruins the atmosphere of the planet, causing the weather to spike up and down constantly."

She sighs in the couch and decides to get her mirror phone out. "Mirror, Mirror, Group call Protectors," she ordered her phone.

"Calling Protectors," the automated voice said from the mirror phone. Soon, one by one, the pocket mirror split into 7 sections and each section said ' **AUDIO ONLY'**.

"This better be important, Star," Chloe demanded. "I'm losing beauty sleep here."

"Hey guys, I have a bit of a surprise," Star said, exited.

"You found the twins," Marinette asked, surprised.

"You got the Avengers on DVD," Alya asked, exited to rewatch whats considered her favorite movie.

"Nope and Yes, but that's not why i'm calling you. Me and Marco are having a pool party at our house," Star said, exited about this hangout. "Plus I know a way to locate the twins. it's a long shot, but I have faith in this dark spell."

Marco heard this and came over to Star. "Are you sure you want to use that spell, Star," He asked.

"I'm sure, Marco. Now bring everyone here and lets get this party started," Star said, excitedly. She then turns to the mirror phone and says "Get ready in 10, guys." She then hangs up and hear a knock on the door.

Marco was confused at this new action and said "Who can that be?" He slowly gets up and walks to the door and opens it and sees a girl with black hair, wearing a olive green benie hat, brown eyes, an olive green shirt with a torqurise jacket, a yellow skirt and black shoes.

"What up, Diaz?" This girl said as Marco was about to shut the door, knowing full well who she's talking to.

"Go away, Janna," Marco told her, shutting the door, but Janna forces her foot out to stop the door.

"Slow down, Marco. Star invited us over for the pool party," Janna told Marco, who then became confused by the fact.

"Us?" Marco asked her, confused and a little suspicious at her news. "Who's us?" Just as he said that, he sees a girl with medium length platinum hair with a streak of aqua on the left side of her hair. She has slightly tanned skin with freckles and has mint green eyes. On her body is a green and white shirt with an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white socks and blue and white sneakers.

"Hey Marco," She said, smiling at him. He knows who it is and feels kind of bad.

"Hey Jackie," Marco told her as Star came up and basically dragged them in.

"Welcome, guys," Star told them as she gets a text from Alya saying shes ready. "And looks like more people are coming. Marco?"

Marco nods as he opens a portal to Alya's room as she walks through with a dufflelbag in her arms and Trixx floating beside her head. After that, one by one, everyone else of Star's hero group came over, but Steven and Connie came through a different method. Most people were shocked at what their seeing as the kwami's know what it means.

"Is that a fully grown lion," Nino says, breaking the ice.

"And why is he pink?" Chloe added on. "Nothing wrong with pink, of course, but why pink?"

"Yeup," Steven says, getting off his lion with Connie joining her. "This is my pet lion, Lion." Steven introduces his lion to the others as Lion himself was not interested. Instead, Lion just yawns, goes to a corner, lays down and closes his eyes, wanting to sleep instead of interacting with the new people he's seeing and being with.

"Turns out Steven has the power to resurrect dead beings as pink zombies," Connie says, standing next to Steven with her bag and sword on her back.

"That's pretty metal, actually," Janna said, nodding in approval to Steven.

"Thanks. I actually have lots of other powers as well. I can control plants, I can jump super high and control how I land, I can enter peoples minds if I try hard enough, I can also make bubbles and I can even make spikes grow from them as well. But my favorite power is this." Steven explains as he summons his pink translucent shield as it hovers over his left arm. Jackie and Janna were impressed at the list of abilities he told them.

"Hey powerboy," Janna began to Steven. "You think you can dual wield your shields," Janna asked as Steven thought about it.

"I've actualy never done that before, but it wouldn't hurt to try," He said with a smile as he summons another shield over his other arm. "WHOO!" He yelled excitedly as he threw his arms up in the air. Connie can't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"That's amazing, Steven," Star said, ruffling his hair. They all decide to get the pool party started with the eleven people there (not counting the 5 Kwami).

"I wonder if I can do the same for myself..." Nino wondered as he thought out loud. "What do you think, little dude?" Wayzz floats next to him, happily.

"Of course, Master. Like Chat's staff, you can also possess two shields at once," He told the keeper of the turtle miraculous.

"Wayzz, I told you not to call me 'master'," Nino gently corrected him. "It makes me sound abusive and i'm not OK with it."

He bows to him. "Apologies, Nino, but the Kwami were told to obey the will of their holders. It's been like this ever since the creation of our miraculous over ten thousand years ago."

They see Pollen float up to them. "We've been around to experience nearly all of human civilization, including all of its wars and peaceful events."

Connie was shocked to hear this and wanted to ask something important to the little animal themed sprites. "Have you been around for the gem war here on Earth?"

They hear Plagg laughing and floating next to Adrien's shoulder. "Been around," Plagg said, laughing. "Kid, we knew Garnet, Pearl and even Rose Quartz."

"Steven, how much do you know about the war?" Tikki asked him, while sitting on top of Marinette's head, worried about him. Steven explained to her all he knew about the war from Garnet and Pearl. "Well, Steven... Gems weren't the only beings fighting alongside Rose and the Crystal Gems."

"Yea," Said Trixx, as shes relaxing on a pool chair. "There were tons of miraculous users that fought by her side. They wanted to protect their world, so they joined with the crystal gems and fought homeworld together."

"Kid," Plagg stated seriously towards Steven, "Your mother was literately a one of a kind gemstone being. She would shatter herself if it meant saving humanity and the Earth. Plus I convinced her to raise and train lions."

Steven smiles and hugs Plagg tightly. "Thanks Plagg. It really means alot to me."

Plagg smiles a little bit and says "Don't mention it, rosebud. But I really think you should head back and hang with your friends before you have to go because of your timezone differences." With this, Steven remembers about how Beach City was 3 hours ahead of Echo creek and heads back to the others. Plagg floats next to Tikki and whispers to her "Sooner or later, he will find out who his mom really is."

Tikki nodded, knowing full well what Plagg's mentioning. "I know, Plagg. But I think Pearl should be the one to tell him about his mother and not us. After all, he does shine in the darkness like the diamond he is."


	5. High Tides

The Protectors: Clash of Gems

By adventuremaker16 (and special guest writer MKartracingqueen)

Chapter 5: High Tides

* * *

It was a lovely day in Beach City. The sun was shining down on the town, reflecting a special glow on the gem temple. Out from the ocean, the waves were calm and gentle...until a yellow woman with a stone on both sides of her head walked out with a stoic expression and carrying five tiny squirming red girls. They looked almost identical save for the placements of their stones. Another little girl with water-like wings with blue skin and a teardrop-shaped stone on her cheek flew out next to the yellow woman.

"Stop squirming," she ordered, pointing her ribbon at the red girls. "We need to keep a low profile."

They immediately stopped, almost terrified of her.

"Yes, Aquamarine!" they chanted, but they chanted it in the same voice, but different tones.

"Topaz," said Aquamarine as she turns to the buff yellow gem fusion, "take out the telescope. Tell me what you see."

The yellow woman took out the telescope without saying a word. She looked inside the window of a house under the Obsidian temple. Inside this house were Steven, Connie, and Jackie.

"I...think Rose Quartz has a new pet," said Topaz, her voice surprisingly sweet for a woman her stature.

"What does she look like?" Aquamarine asked.

"She's tall, has white hair with a blue streak, and wears shorts, and has a weird necklace with a weird thing on it, something like the things we find on the sand."

Aquamarine's smile curled sinisterly.

"I think we found our bait."

* * *

That night, Jackie, who was visiting Steven's place from after the pool party, pulled out her sleeping bag and was getting ready for bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," said Jackie. "Although you should probably do something about the green dorito in the bathroom."

"Anytime!" said Steven. "I know Echo Creek's kinda far from here, so it's the least we could do."

"Well," said Garnet, "it's getting late. You two should go to sleep. And ill talk to Peridot in the morning."

"We will," said Jackie.

"Goodnight, Garnet!" said Steven.

Garnet gave the a thumbs-up as she retreated to her temple room.

The teens fell asleep almost instantly. The night was peaceful enough for that...until the window opened. Steven slightly shivered, but Jackie remained still. One of the red-skinned girls with a stone on her chest entered the house, checking Jackie.

"I found her!" she whispered.

"Good," said Aquamarine. "Now bring her back to me!"

Doc Ruby lifted up Jackie and carefully removed her from her sleeping bag, carrying her out the window.

"Rose won't be happy when she finds out her precious pet is missing~" Aquamarine cooed.

* * *

"Mmph, these are your best nachos yet!" Star said after gulping down a chip.

"Thanks, Star!"

Marco took great pride in his best friend's compliment. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, blasting "Space Unicorn" by Parry Gripp throughout the room. He picked up, receiving a face time call from Connie.

"Hey Connie, what's up?"

Connie had a panicked expression on her face with Steven standing right next to her, equally as panicked.

"Marco, this is an emergency! Is Star there?" Connie told them.

Star popped her head out, appearing from the side of the phone.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Jackie stayed at our house last night," said Steven, "but this morning we woke up and she was gone!"

"Are you sure she didn't go home early?" Marco asked.

"She left her sleeping bag behind and Lion wouldn't teleport without telling me," said Steven. "I tried calling her ten times and she didn't pick up!"

"We're on our way," said Star, nabbing Marco's scissors and opening a portal to Beach City as Marco hung up.

As they stepped inside the house, Star and Marco were ready to help.

"Okay," said Star, "let's find our friend!"

"Wait," Connie told them. "What about Marinette and the others?"

"We couldn't bother them," Star told them. "Their studying for a major chemistry test and they really need to pass it, so it'll just be the four of us."

"Where did you last see her?" said Marco, panacked about the wareabouts of his ex.

They climbed up to Steven's bedroom, where Lion started to wake up.

"She was right here," said Steven, pointing to her sleeping bag. "We both fell asleep after Garnet said goodnight."

"Hmmm..." said Star, her cheekmarks turning into hourglasses as they were copying the loading icon. "Do the other gems know that Jackie's gone?"

Steven nodded.

"They're asking around Beach City to see if anyone saw her. Even Peridot came out of the bathroom and helped look for her."

"Hey," said Marco as he looked out the window, "check this out!"

They crowded against the window. Connie gasped.

"Footprints! I think Jackie was kidnapped..."

"Well," said Star, "we've found our first clue. Come on, Protectors! Lets go save Jackie"

* * *

Jackie groggily woke up. The space around her was darkened, but it didn't look like Steven's house.

"Ugh, wha..."

Navy Ruby popped up right in front of her.

"Wake up!"

"Gah!"

Jackie would have jumped back, but her stomach and chest felt stuck.

"What the-?!"

"Ah, I see the human woke up."

Aquamarine flew down to meet Jackie's level.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"I am the elegant Aquamarine, loyal subject for the lustrus Blue Diamond. My teammates and I are from Homeworld, where Rose Quartz came from."

Jackie grunted, trying to stretch.

"Don't bother, Topaz has you right in her clutches."

Jackie turned her head and found she was inside the woman's body, screaming as soon as she put two and two together.

"What do you want from me?!"

"We tried to take six humans from this inferior settlement a while ago. When one revealed to be Rose Quartz in disguise, we let four of them run free. A pathetic mistake on my part. But now that we know where she is hiding, we will use you as bait to bring her and the rest of the rebellion to Homeworld, destroying it forever."

Jackie looked angry, only to hide her fear. She remained surprisingly calm.

"You aren't gonna get away with this. You don't know what they're capable of."

"Wrong, you fleshbag. THEY don't know what I am capable of."

Time passed, Jackie sitting in Topaz's stomach for who knows how long. All she knew was that they would wait until Steven and his friends found them. Aquamarine had retreated to the cockpit while the Rubies kept an eye on Jackie. Jackie's belly growled, startling them.

"What was that?" Leggy Ruby asked.

"What, you mean-"

Her belly growled again, making the Rubies scream. Topaz only showed a look of fear as Aquamarine flew down to their room.

"What's all the commotion?"

Jackie knew that if she told the gems she was hungry, they wouldn't give her food. So she made up a quick lie.

"There's a bomb in my stomach. Every human has one. It keeps ticking and ticking, and it's gonna explode soon. If you don't get me food, I'll explode. Your ship'll be completely destroyed and your gems'll be shattered!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Her stomach growled louder and longer. The Rubies freaked out and screamed, running all around the ship. Topaz sat down, having a panic attack. Aquamarine used her ribbon to stun the Rubies and sighed.

"Fine. Topaz, go get her what she needs."

Topaz stepped out the ship, revealing them to be hiding behind the lighthouse. She started walking, but seemed confused. Luckily, Jackie knew where to go.

"There's a donut shop not too far away from here. They're probably not open yet, so you won't be seen."

Jackie gave Topaz directions to the Big Donut. Topaz didn't seem much for conversation, intriguing Jackie. When they reached the donut shop, Topaz broke the lock, all while Jackie got a good view of the last of the sunrise. That meant Steven would be waking up soon.

"Hey," said Jackie. "This is a nice sunrise. Wanna take a look?"

Topaz was silent for a few seconds as they walked to the counter.

"Just take what you need so we can go."

Jackie's eyes widened. Did Topaz just talk? And why did she sound like she was on the verge of tears?

"Are...are you okay?"

"I shouldn't talk to you. Last time I talked to Steven, I disobeyed orders and Aquamarine threatened to split me apart..."

As Jackie grabbed a donut, she could feel Topaz crying.

"Hey, it's okay..."

She held the donut in her mouth, hugging Topaz the best she could.

"You don't need to follow her. If you stay on Earth, no one can stop you from being happy."

"But what if they find me? They'll want me shattered!"

Jackie stopped hugging Topaz so her hands could grab her donut.

"Don't worry. Steven and his friends will protect you. They've done a good job protecting Earth so far."

Topaz sniffed.

"Do you really think it's worth it?"

"Sometimes you just have to go for it, you know?"

"Yeah..."

Jackie went back to eating her donut.

"Let me know when you're done. If we're away for too long, Aquamarine will find us."

Jackie took the last bite of her donut, feeling determined.

"Let's go back to that bratty pixie."

* * *

"It looks like the footprints stop here," said Steven.

Steven, Star, Connie, and Marco found themselves off the beach and by some grass.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Connie as they continued onward. "That means whoever took Jackie went to the..."

Her voice trailed off as they climbed the slope, reaching the lighthouse. Next to it was a small ship.

"Oh no," said Steven, "it's a Homeworld ship..."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Star. "Let's fight them and save Jackie!"

Before they could react, Star pulled out her wand.

"Mega narwhal blast!"

It bust the door to the ship open, catching Jackie, Topaz, Aquamarine, and the Rubies' attention.

"Well," said Aquamarine, "you finally showed up. And you brought your other pets with you too."

"We won't let you take Jackie away!" said Steven, summoning his shield.

"Attack!" Aquamarine shouted.

Topaz split into two Topazes, the one with the left gem carrying Jackie and putting her in a strange bubble. The Topazes summoned their weapons and reluctantly joined the battlefield.

"I missed the chance before! BUT NOT NOW!" Eyeball Ruby shouted, engaging in combat with Steven with her chissil.

"Whoa!"

Thinking fast, Steven pulled out his shield to protect himself from Eyeball Ruby's knife. Meanwhile, Connie and Marco worked together to fight the other four Rubies with their various blades. They stood back to back as Navy and Doc Rubies fused together while Army and Leggy Rubies fused together.

"Hi-yah!" Marco shouted, karate chopping Army Leggy Ruby right in the stomach and dodging a swipe from them.

Connie blocked a punch from Navy Doc Ruby and kicked back, bringing them to the ground.

"Stardust daisy devastation!"

Star's spell hit Right Topaz and sent her flying against the wall. Meanwhile, Jackie tried to find a way to escape from the bubble.

"Poison crystal cupcake kiss!"

Left Topaz dodged, causing the spell to hit Aquamarine. She retaliated by using her staff to freeze Star.

"What the-?!"

"That's what you get for intruding!"

Aquamarine sent Star flying out of the ship.

"Star!" Steven shouted.

"Keep going, guys! We can take out this fairy knock off" Star yelled back as she was flung out.

Aquamarine then used her ribbon to pick up the door and push it back in place.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to do without one."

Connie managed to slice through Navy-Doc Ruby fusion, poofing them both.

"Nice one!" said Marco.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Aquamarine was returning to the cockpit, planning to get the ship moving. Jackie pulled out her skateboard and broke her bubble open, chasing Aquamarine without anyone noticing. Meanwhile, Star recovered and ran as fast as she could, wanting to return to battle. She noticed the ship rumbling, gasping when it meant the gems were about to take off with her friends.

"Raspberry ribbon lasso!"

The spell would buy the team some more time as Jackie used her skateboard to flip off the wall and grab Aquamarine's ribbon, making her briefly scream.

"You don't know what I'M capable of, Aqua-bitch."

Jackie slammed her skateboard over Aquamarine's head, poofing her. As this happened, the Topazes poofed the other three Rubies with their their staffs. Marco was about to attack, but Steven and Connie held them back.

"No, wait! They're friendly!"

Star kicked the door down again.

"What'd I miss?"

"This," said Jackie, returning from the cockpit and holding Aquamarine's gem.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Jackie, you..." Connie breathed.

"You're okay!" Star shouted as she ran over and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too, Star. Is this what you guys do all the time?" Jackie said, smiling.

Steven followed and quickly bubbled Aquamarine's stone, making sure she wouldn't reform.

"Let's get out of here before the others reform too," said Topaz, having fused back into one.

They escaped from the ship, running back to the beach where they found Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl returning from their task.

"Oh, I hope we find that girl soon..." said Pearl. "Her parents will be so wo-"

"We're back!" said Steven.

"Ayyy," said Amethyst, "ya found her!"

"What's SHE doing here?" Peridot asked, wary of the fused Topaz.

"Don't worry," said Jackie, "she's good now. She helped me escape."

"I can't stay on Homeworld anymore," said Topaz. "It's too much for me! They won't even let me be, well, me..."

"She also tried to help me and Lars leave the ship before we ended up on Homeworld. Can she be a Crystal Gem?"

"Well..." said Garnet.

"Please?" said Steven, going starry-eyed.

"...I can't say no to that face. She can stay."

Topaz cried tears of joy and hugged Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Thank you so much!"

"Ehehe," Amethyst chuckled, "we have a hugger."

"Well," said Jackie, "I should get back home. My parents are probably worried about me by now."

"We gotcha covered," said Star.

Marco opened a portal with his scissors.

"We'll call you guys later."

Star and Steven shared a tight hug while Marco and Connie did the same. Then Steven hugged Marco and Jackie while Connie hugged Star. Jackie waved at them as she stepped through the portal with Star and Marco.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

Connie waved back to the squad. The ship the Rubies were in flew over their heads.

"I can't believe we had another Homeworld attack," said Pearl, still in shock, "and that they almost took another human!"

"This isn't the only thing Homeworld has planned," said Topaz. "I'm afraid They're just getting started."


	6. Another day, Another Akuma part 1

Protectors: Clash of Gems

By adventuremaker16

Chapter 6: Another day, another akuma part 1

* * *

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE!" Star shouted as she jumps on top of Adrien's bed. Screaming her head off to the loud music that was Cher. Adrien was twirling around in his rolling chair with Steven as the two listened to the blonde lip sync to the words on Adrien's computer screen.

Downstairs, Gabriel was clenching his pen with all his might, trying to ignore the loud sounds coming from his sounds bedroom. "I swear, my son is going to be the death of me." He whispered to himself. "I knew I should have just akumatized someone today."

A few seconds of loud music and joy later, Ladybug, Queen Bee and Connie enter Adrien's room by opening his window. What they got, was a hyper group of young teens singing to American music.

"Do you believe in life after love! I can feel something inside me say! I really don't think you're strong enough!" Star shouted before jumping so high she nearly hit the rooftop. Adrien and Steven were so busy spinning around the room, they barely notice the girl nearly killed herself when she landed face first onto the wooden floor.

"Okay, who gave rainbow princess here sugar?" Ladybug asked with worry.

"Who introduced Cher to Adrien?" Queen Bee asked with a small hint of fear. Connie ignores the two girl's before walking over to the computer. Turning off the music, the three hyper happy children looked at the Connie.

"Why!?" Adrien shouted. "We were having so much fun!"

"Fun? You mean playing pinball like a bunch of idiots?" Queen Bee asked.

"Rude!" Star said before jumping down from Adrien wooden floor, leaving a face print hole on the wooden surface. "If you must know, we were getting along! We have to become friends in order to be stronger!"

"That makes no sense." Ladybug said.

"Actually it makes wonderful sense!" Steven shouted. "The more time we spend together, the more kick butt action team we become!"

"We are not comic book or cartoon characters." Queen Bee responded.

"But we are the protectors! Saving the day while looking good!" Star shouted. Before Adrien could say anything, his door swung open to reveal an angry father and a nerve wrecking assistant.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING YOUR MUSIC SO LOUD!?" Gabriel shouted at his son. Adrien quickly looks over his shoulders to see his friend were gone.

'Oh my god, Star was right! We are ninja's!' Adrien thought, not noticing the cracked opened closet door near the entrance of his bathroom that all his friends just squeezed into.

"Why couldn't you teleport us to the second floor?" Queen bee growled as she tried to remove Steven's gem encrusted stomach from her face. Even though Adrien was rich, his closet wasn't big enough to stuff two superheroes, a hybrid, a knight, a lion and all of Adrien's manga.

"I panicked…" Steven muttered.

"So are we going to ignore the lion in the room?" Ladybug asked as she stared at a pink Lion that was staring straight down at her. "Literally?"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to, Ladybug!" Connie muttered loudly.

"Really?" Ladybug asked. Back out front was Adrien explain to his father why he was listening to music. His lies were not convincing to the older male.

"So yea! That's why I need the music that loud, father." Adrien explained, Leaving confused and almost scared expression on the adults faces.

To this, the older blonde turned to his assistant and said "Schedule a meeting with Dr. Pende on Monday, I feel that my son needs to talk to someone."

"Like his father?" Nat asked. All Gabriel did was scoff at his assistant's comments.

"Your lucky your in too deep with the plan, my dear assistant. And your even more lucky it'll take both of us to take the miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Never forget that the peacock works with the butterfly."

* * *

Roughly 20 minutes later, all 9 of the squad mates are outside the mansion as they were walking off into town. Luckily Ladybug and Queen Bee turned back in secret to their alter egos. Lion teleported to who knows where to do what Lion does best, but not before Connie put her sword in his magical mane so she wouldn't draw attention.

"So whats with the meeting?" Connie asked the native french members.

"Oh, its gonna be awesome." Alya started to explain. "Two of our classmates, Kim and Alix, are about to have another contest and we thought it would be cool to introduce you guys to our class."

"And don't worry about translating, we got that covered," Chloe added on.

The squad headed on until they got to the park in Paris where the squad sees a bunch of people their age there. When they arrived, a meekly girl with orange hair, a well dressed outfit and glasses rushed up to them.

"There you guys are," She said to them as she saw the 4 others. "New friends, Chloe?"

"Not exactly new, Sabrina," Chloe told her. "This is Marco, Connie, Steven and Star. Their just visiting from out of town."

Sabrina then realized where she heard those names before as her eyes widen. "OOH, Your American friends, of course. Now I remember," and she turns to them. "Sabrina Ranixcorn, It's a pleasure to meet the overseas friends of Chloe and the others. Why don't I introduce you all to the others?"

The 4 out of town visitors all agree and see the others: a goth chick named Julika and her adorable pink girlfriend Rose, another nerd clad in green named Max, a shy red haired tomato child named Nathaniel, a short skater with pink hair named Alix, a tall confident one named Kim, a tough blue haired japanese girl named Kagami, a tall beefy one named Ivan and his shorter plus sized girlfriend Meyline, a dark skinned boy in a red hoodie named Marc (in which Marco thought it was like looking in a mirror), and an older teenager with a guitar with no eyelashes named Luka. After they all met each other, Alix and Kim got ready for their race.

"So whats the story behind these two?" Connie asked Max, curious about the rivalry.

"Alix and Kim have this petty rivalry in which they need to show off whenever they can, which involves physical feats of the human body," He gladly told her. "It's quite fun to observe."

"But last time didn't count," Chloe added on. "I was still in my bitch phase, broke Alix's hologram pocket watch and got her akumatized into Chronogirl. But we've patched things up."

"Along with a week of you being my servant, but yes, Chloe and Sabrina pretty much welcome with all of us after what they've did to Lila," Alex finished it up.

"Who's Lila?" Steven asked curiously.

"Hologram pocket watch?" Star asked herself, wondering about how a human got their hands on extra terrestrial technology.

"She's the worst person in our grade. She lies constantly, she cheats, she makes everyone feel bad for the sake of making people feel bad and she tried getting everyone to think shes the fox hero. Alya and Chloe disproved her somehow and that's how she was shunned from our group," Kagami told them. "Plus Chloe slugged Lila across the face after making Adrien feel like crap on mother's day. To be honest, I kind of disliked Chloe until she did that to her."

"Pretty sure we all did that beforehand, Kagami," Julika added on. "She honestly tries not to go back to who she was before, but one by one, she made up with each one of us."

Steven understands all too well how Adrien and Chloe feel about their mothers. Adrien's mother has been dead (or was it missing) for about two years now and Chloe's mother couldn't care less about her daughter, even abandoning her when she was just a toddler. He then goes over to Adrien and Chloe and gives them a hug to make them not remember that day.

"It's ok, Steven. Lila made sure not to go that far again," Chloe assured Steven.

"Steven's mother died giving birth to him, so he knows more then any of us what it's like to not have a mother," Connie told the others.

"That's so sad," Rose said, tearing up.

"He's so selfless," Meyline added on.

"But I'm at peace with it," Steven told them all, not wanting to make them upset. They understand and they were about to start the race as they see a groundskeeper on the other side of the park being yelled at by his banding boss about what not to do while trimming the hedges in the shapes he was contracted to do. The boss walked away as the groundskeeper fell to his knees and started to sob into his hands.

"That can't be good," Alya said, accidentally jinxing it.

* * *

In an unknown location, a huge window slides open mechanically, revealing a room filled with white butterflies and in the middle was Papillion himself, ready to akumatize the unknowing victim.

"Once again," he began, "The poor souls are in need of a restoration, unable to bloom as the shadow looms on them." At that moment, he held his hand out as a butterfly landed on it, then infused it with his dark miraculous magic. He lets him go into the world, saying "Go my akuma, and darken his heart."

* * *

Back at the park, the akumatized butterfly landed and absorbed into the poor man's spade. He then begins to hear a voice in his head, but the voice sounded pleasing and hopeful to the poor soul.

"Gardener, you probably know who I am by now, but just in case, I am Papillion, and I'm here to sign a contract with you. I shall let you turn Paris into your own garden if you give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"What about Queen Bee and the other two?" He asked honestly.

"The Bee and the Turtle miraculous serve no purpose to me, but if you can, try to get me the Fox miraculous as well. It'll come in handy later on."

"Then consider it a deal," the man said, smiling as the akuma takes over his body, transforming him into a plant based humanoid with tools around him, hellbent on making Paris his personal Eden.

The huge squad sees this and knows whats about to happen as they try to panic. Star, knowing what to do in panics, screams at the group, particularly at the non-miraculous Parisians, to get their attention. Since she is the leader of the Protectors and they've been known world wide as a start up superhero team, they start listening to her.

"OK, here's what were gonna do," Star told them all, assuming command over the situation. "Connie, since your sword's with Lion, you and the Parisians help with the evacuation of the citizens. Make sure everyone is inside and safe from this plant thingy. Once you get your sword from Lion and everyone is safe, come back and join us. Steven, Marco, your with me. We'll distract planty here until the miraculous heroes arrive. Were gonna need our friend Ladybug to help purify this thing."

Everyone unanimously agrees to the plan as Connie and the Parisians all bolt off, trying to help the citizens to find shelter in anything they can: buildings, restaurants, homes, schools, even the Grand Paris Hotel. As they left, Marco flipped out his scissors and split them in two to turn them into makeshift dimensional daggers, while Steven summoned his shield over his right arm, and Star whipped out her wand from her purse and it begins glowing.

"Alright Squad, lets go gardening," Star proclaimed as they all rush into battle, ready to save Paris from the weekly act of Akuma based terrorism.

* * *

Inside the dome, Papillion was shocked to learn of this development. "So the hybrid, the crazy girl and her so called boyfriend are battling me instead?" He said, smiling. "Well, they surely have a death wish, but if you wish to make an enemy out of me, Protectors, then you've got one. Just say I didn't warn you."


End file.
